2500
January Note: The majority of the January dates are derived from the events of ''StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. As Nova's birthday is known to occur on January 15, events after and before this date can be gauged per the amount of time that passes in the novel on a 'by day' basis.'' *'January 1': Norad II is downed by the zerg over Antiga Prime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. The Sons of Korhal save General Edmund Duke, Mengsk knowing that the general could prove to be a powerful ally. Alpha Squadron thus becomes part of the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998.While this date is not explicitly given, a working title for the mission in which these events occur is "New Year's Day." This equates to January 1st. *'January 10:' Information is given on Old Family children destined to be sent to Tyrador IX.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. *'January 13': In response to Duke's defection to the Sons of Korhal, the Confederacy fake a report by Michael Liberty, claiming that Duke and Alpha Squadron have been brought under control of the Sons of Korhal by “mind control drugs”, the result of indiscriminate spraying that has left hundreds of civilians dead. The Confederate Army and Colonial Fleet arrive on Antiga Prime and begin a blockade of the system. *'January 14': Arcturus Mengsk makes a pirate broadcast in which he condemns the Old Families and Constantino Terra in particular. Simultaneously, Sons of Korhal rebels destroy a 428 hoverbike plant belonging to Terra in the Palombo Valley, courtesy of explosives. Their sites of location are so precise that it has to be an inside job.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. *'January 15':Ghost Profile: Nova. Ghost Profile: Nova, accessed on 2016-03-24 Nova Terra celebrates her 15th birthday. On the same night, the Confederate report airs, along with Nova being told that she's being sent to Tyrador IX as part of the Old Families’ attempt to keep their children safe from rebel and alien attacks. Despite her protests, all the members of her family apart from Edward Peters (her mother's jig) support the move. *'January 16': The Confederacy begins its attack to reclaim Antiga Prime. In light of the devastation, Constantino considers the matter of Nova's trip to Tyrador IX as no longer being an issue open to discussion. *'January 17': Nova and Morgan Calabas, along with numerous other children of the Old Families, wait to be shipped up to orbit to be taken to Tyrador IX. While waiting to depart, Nova's telepathy picks up conflict at the Terra Skyscraper, namely feelings of pain, rage and fear emanating from her family. Knowing that they're in trouble, she gets off the puddle-jumper and catches a cab back to the skyscraper, the feelings getting worse. She arrives back at the skyscraper to find her family being killed by a group of rebels, Peters among them. Through a combination of fear and emotional trauma, Nova lets loose her psionic powers, killing hundreds. **Other attacks on the Old Families are carried out simultaneously. However, none are as successful as the one on the Terras. **Within hours the Tarsonis Police Force has cordoned off a four block area surrounding the Terra Skyscraper, Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian among them (due to it being a psionic attack). Realizing that Nova must have been responsible due to the nature of Peters’ betrayal and the fact that she's neither here or on the way to Tyrador IX, Kelerchian determines she must be a telepath, and an extremely powerful one at that. For his efforts, he's charged with tracking her down. *'January 20': Nova regains consciousness in The Gutter, her memory slowly coming back to her. She's accosted by two hoodlums but manages to psionically stun them, albeit losing consciousness in the process. She's brought to Markus Ralian’s apartment. **Kelerchian contacts those en route to Tyrador IX, to see if Nova is on the ship. **As night falls, crime lord Fagin goes about business as usual, namely beratement, execution and promotion. Markus Ralian informs him of the events concerning Nova and how she’s at his apartment. Fagin, much to Ralian’s frustration (Nova’s telepathy has been freaking him out), tells him to bring her in tomorrow. The result is that Ralian has to deal with the freakiness that telepathy brings, not to mention that she’s lost the will to live. *'January 21': Kelerchian interrogates Clara Terra as to whether she’s seen her sister. Her (eventual) answer being in the negative, the same result being with everyone else he’s interviewed, Kelerchian realizes that Nova isn’t among any of the Old Families and has perhaps run as far away from her life as possible. In essence, that means she’s in the Gutter. **Nova is brought to Fagin, once again demonstrating her telepathic abilities and self-destructive nature. Fagin isn’t shaken and, after failing to secure her allegiance, lets Nova go, willing to let her experience the hell of the Gutter so that she comes crawling back to him. Regardless, Nova settles by a dumpster and waits to die from starvation. **Kelerchian sees officer Larry Fonseca and tells him about Nova, giving a list of possible signs that could indicate her presence. Larry agrees to keep a lookout. *'January 22': Waking up with a rumbling stomach, Nova realizes that dying via starvation isn’t as easy as she once thought. *'January 23': By this stage, the Sons of Korhal have basically taken Antiga Prime. **A stray cat who rummages through the dumpster for food decides that Nova makes good company. *'January 24': Tenilee begins work in O’Callaghan. *'January 25': Nova names the cat “Pip” after the Siamese cat she once owned. **The classical music group called ‘Warp Drive’ gives a performance at Waits Amphitheatre, playing to a full house. *'January 26': UNN reports on Antiga Prime. The Confederate government uses it to encourage people to enlist. **Clara Terra delivers a speech in a press conference, thanking people for consoling her in her “terrible moment of grief” concerning the death of the bulk of her family assuring that she and her fiancée Milo Kusinis intend to go along with her wedding as planned. She makes it sound as if Nova died in the attack. **Waking up at night, Nova decides to get some food, not knowing that Fagin is watching her via the traffic sensors. Coming across a news vendor, she sees her sister's televised speech, which makes it seem that she's dead too. Enraged, she lashes out with her telekinesis, destroying the holo. Unfortunately this is in sight of all those present, including the store's owner Martina Dharma. Not wanting any trouble she runs off, coming onto Gladstone Way. Entering a bodega owned by Terence she uses her psionic powers to scare the owner into giving her food and drink, for both herself and Pip. **Fagin contacts ‘The Pitcher’-his top hitman. **After waiting for two hours, Kelerchian is able to see his superior Ilsa Killiany, confronting her as to why Clara Terra is declaring that Nova is dead. After pointing out certain facts and reminding Kelerchian where his loyalties lie, Killiany gives her reasons and returns to watching the holo. *'January 27': Nova wakes up in the early morning and is confronted by ‘The Pitcher.’ Ignoring her warnings he advances, forcing Nova to fry his brain with her psionic powers. Realising how deadly she can be and that Fagin won't give up, she sets off to kill him. Seeing that Nova is on her way, Fagin calls all his supporters to his side. **Kelerchian interrogates Dharma as to Nova's actions, managing, after some considerable effort, to get the woman to stop babbling and tell him which way Nova ran. He contacts Sergeant Volmer of the TPF for the traffic feeds but finds that they've been erased as they don't have the space to store them indefinitely. **Nova easily makes it to Fagin, bypassing his supporters, but is brought to her knees by a psi-screen, along with Fagin's threats to murder children if she does not submit. She ends up working for him, her psionic powers useless against the crime lord. February Note: The February dates are derived from the knowledge that the zerg invaded Tarsonis on the "17th", that Antiga Prime fell ten days beforehandGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). ''StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. and that these events occurred in February.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. '' *'Early': Clara Terra marries Milo Kusinis. *'February 7': Delta Squadron arrives at Antiga Prime, blockading the SOK position. Sarah Kerrigan and Michael Liberty succeed in planting a psi emitter in the Delta Squadron base camp, luring thousands of zerg to the planet, supplementing the ones that are already there. Confederate forces are either wiped out or are forced to retreat to Halcyon. Protoss ships arrive shortly afterwards and engage the zerg in space combat. **In the last hours of the planet, Raynor leads a mission to save some colonists, aided by Tassadar. They succeed and the Sons of Korhal depart the planet for Tarsonis.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4.StarCraft Hidden Missions In the wake of the evacuation, Mengsk sends out a message to all the remaining terran worlds. Not long after this, the protoss sterilize the planet. *02/??/'00:The Sons of Korhal take control of the Terran Confederacy world of Atticus Minor. The planet is then invaded by the zerg, which the Sons of Korhal engage in combat with.2009-06-09,Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-09-04In the interview, Furman said the battle took place during or shortly after the battles on Antiga Prime. *'February 10': Ghost Program Director Ilsa Killiany makes it clear to Kelerchian that unless he finds Nova, he's in for trouble. *'02/??/'00': Confederate official Tamsen Cauley dispatches the War Pigs, a band of indentured soldiers, to kill Arcturus Mengsk at Atticus Minor. The attempt is a failure.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft: Issue 1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). **'''02/??/'00:Cauley replaces the War Pigs with his new, upgraded Cerberus Program. **'02/??/'00': Cauley betrays the War Pigs at Tyrador VIII, but they escape. They vow to separate from each other and hide. *'02/??/'00':Kehl sells her phone to Pix so that she can buy hab. **'February 13': Kehl finishes her latest job for Getreu. **'February 17': Kehl sees Harold about getting some more hab. **Kelerchian is summoned to Killiany to account for his inability to find Nova. Claiming that he'd need an army to do so he's given such a thing, namely the 22nd Confederate Marine Division (aka the “Annihilators”) under Major Esmerelda Ndoci. Soon after he's contacted by Officer Larry Fonseca, who tells him that a blonde has been seen working for Fagin. Kelerchian heads off to Fonseca's apartment in order to get more info, hoping that he can come up with a plan that doesn't involve “Major Disaster” wiping out the entire Gutter. **Business as usual occurs at Fagin’s place, or at least what has become usual for the last several months—subordinates are executed, Nova freaks out Markus Ralian with her telepathy, along with Kehl, etc. Unable to take it Ralian heads home, taking Kehl with him. **Fonseca tells Kelerchian about Fagin, about how he runs the Gutter. **Ralian contacts Sergeant Morwood about Fagin, realizing that the psi screen he's been wearing for the last few months is eating away at his brain (it shouldn't be worn for more that seven hours at a time), thus explaining the psychosis. He resolves to see Fagin about it. **Kelerchian and the marines board a Valkyrie at Holyktown, flown by Lieutenant Commander Fleet, medic Sergeant Scheeler being her co-pilot. They fly to the Gutter. They arrive in time to find Marcus confronting Fagin. Nova comes out to see and, taking advantage of Fagin's distraction, telekinetically controls Markus to shoot his boss. She reads Kelerchian's mind about the Ghost Program and accepts, wanting to have her memories erased. However, the Annihilators, having been ordered by General Ledbetter to extract Nova by any means necessary. They bring the building down in their rampage, killing Markus and severely injuring Kelerchian. **The Sons of Korhal arrive at Tarsonis. The planet's orbital defenses are breached and teams are sent planetside. ***General Edmund Duke plants psi emitters in centers of Confederate power,Edmund Duke: "This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and on-line." Sarah Kerrigan: "Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Arcturus Mengsk: "I did, Lieutenant." Kerrigan: "What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane." Jim Raynor: "She's right, man. Think this through." Mengsk: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Big Push (in English). 1998. luring billions of zerg to the planet. They quickly overrun the Confederacy's defenses and proceed to lay waste to its urban and industrial centres.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. ***Confederates evacuate from Osborne Port. **'February 18': Word of Tarsonis's fall reaches Tyrador IX. The children of the Old Families are subsequently evacuated to Shi. **The protoss arrive at Tarsonis and proceed to engage the zerg. Fearing that the Confederates will be able to escape, Arcturus Mengsk sends Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan planet-side to engage them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Raynor and Liberty attempt to go after her, but are slowed down by Duke, gloating at the chance to use this ‘mutiny’ against them. They manage to get past him though. **Protoss, zerg and SOK forces duke it out above the planet as Raynor and Liberty reach New Gettysburg, after hearing Kerrigan's request for an evac due to zerg forces overrunning their positions. They're able to save some of the soldiers, both SOK and Confederate, but Kerrigan is MIA, presumed dead. In reality, she's captured by the zerg and entombed in a chrysalis. **Raynor breaks away from the Sons of Korhal, his forces taking out the Ion Cannon, thus allowing them to escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Liberty meanwhile goes freelance, determined to get the real story out. Late February *A new cerebrate is created by the Overmind to watch over the chrysalis. Under the tutelage of fellow cerebrates Daggoth and Zasz, it deals with some Omega Squadron remnants.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. *Raynor's Raiders "raid" the Dylarian Shipyards, acquiring a number of Terran Dominion vessels along with the Hyperion. The Dominion thus suffers its first major defeat-even before its official formation. *Kelerchian awakens on the Pasteur. He is debriefed by Director Kevin Bick, head of the Terran Dominion's version of the Ghost Program. March *Arcturus Mengsk forms the Terran Dominion, inaugurated as Emperor Arcturus I.The exact timing of this event has not been given. However, by cross referencing the time periods of StarCraft: I, Mengsk, StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga and StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Firstborn, the Dominion's founding has to fall into this month rather than February. An article from The Sentinel in Wings of Liberty establishes that this event must occur prior to March 18. *On Ursa, Kelerchian begins physical therapy to regain the use of his legs while Nova begins training under Sergeant Hartley. *March 18: Michael Liberty writes an article for The Sentinel, detailing the rise of the Dominion and the formation of Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Joeyray's Bar (in English). 2010. March/April *Terran, zerg and protoss forces battle over the Argus stone. It falls into the hands of the Swarm and is transported to Char.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software(in English). 1999.The timing is derived from placing Retribution in the context of StarCraft Episode II; it had to resolved before the emergence of the Queen of Blades. April Early *'Early': After six weeks of nightmares due to Kerrigan's psionic prowess, Raynor realizes that she's on Char. He sets off after her, with the Raiders in tow. Mid-Late *Alpha Squadron forces led by Duke arrive at Char and proceeds to engage the zerg. They suffer heavy casualties upon landing and are forced to retreat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. *'Day 1, Char Campaign:' Raynor and co. arrive at Char. After a confrontation with Duke, Raynor takes his troops down to the surface, learning from Lieutenant Matt Horner that the protoss have arrived as well. Regardless, they make their way to Kerrigan, but arrive too late to prevent her rebirth into the Swarm. Only Raynor and a few others survive the ordeal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. **Kerrigan takes a zerg force with her and attacks the science vessel Amerigo, hoping to gain access to the old Ghost Program files and thus undo the psychic dampening installed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. Boarding it via a terran shuttle and doing the same to Duke and Raynor's ships, she achieves her goals. The zerg overrun almost all the ships, both those of Raynor and Duke. Duke manages to escape in the Norad III and Matt Horner is able to make an emergency warp jump in the Hyperion, but few ships make it down to the surface. Raynor links up with the survivors. *'Day 2, Char Campaign': The Raiders fan out, looking for signs of possible food or water. Raynor goes it alone and sees a protoss ship land, captained by Tassadar. They come to a mutual agreement, that Raynor will watch out for Kerrigan but not engage her. That's Tassadar's job. **Both the terrans and protoss send out their scout parties, occassionly encountering each other but passing by without incident. Tassadar, an entourage of protoss and Raynor head off to find Kerrigan. However, she's learned of the protoss's arrival and confronts Tassadar herself. After a battle of words, Tassadar retreats with his forces, Kerrigan leading her own in pursuit, playing right into Tassadar's hands. Ignored by both parties, Raynor makes his way back to the base camp. *'Day 3, Char Campaign': Lieutenants Abernathy and Deke Cavez make their report to Raynor on their situation. Assigning them their respective tasks, Raynor heads out to find the protoss. *'Day 5, Char Campaign': After two days of travel, Raynor finds the protoss base camp. Raynor watches on. *'Day 6, Char Campaign': The protoss move out and engage a force of Kerrigan's zerg. The protoss inflict disproportionate casualties but soon retreat from the battlefield, Kerrigan leading her forces in pursuit. Soon after, Raynor sees another ship land, a group of Dark Templar led by Zeratul emerging. Zeratul assassinates Zasz, sending the Garm Brood into a frenzy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. *'Day 7, Char Campaign': Raynor briefs Cavez and Abernathy on what he's seen. He prepares to set out again. *'Day 8, Char Campaign': Raynor sets out and comes across Kerrigan and a force of zerg. Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, telling her about Zasz's death, and due to the energy wielded by the Dark Templar, the Overmind is unable to resurrect him. As a result, the Garm Brood has gone on a rampage. Kerrigan continues her hunt for Tassadar while zerg forces eradicate the Garm Brood. **Kerrigan soon finds Tassadar, the two forces confronting each other in a valley with Raynor looking on. Tassadar and Kerrigan duel, the Queen of Blades gaining the upper hand, mirroring the situation on the battlefield as a whole. Courtesy of a distraction by Raynor, the protoss are able to escape. Enraged, Kerrigan sets after them, summoning reinforcements to boot. **Kerrigan later encounters Zeratul, her fight with Tassadar being mirrored. Once again however, the protoss are able to escape. **Daggoth contacts Kerrigan, stating that the Garm Brood has been eradicated and the protoss ships have been destroyed. Immediately afterwards, the Overmind contacts the Swarm as a whole, stating that Zeratul's mind connected with his when he assassinated Zasz, allowing the Overmind to learn the location of Aiur.Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. It gleefully declares that the zerg will soon assault Aiur directly. Kerrigan however, opts to stay behind, wishing to ‘punish’ the protoss who dared set foot upon "their world". The Overmind agrees, but orders Kerrigan to journey to Aiur as soon as her business is complete. **Kerrigan's cerebrate eradicates a significant portion of Dark Templar,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. even claiming the Khalis crystal. However, both it and the crystal are left behind as the bulk of the Swarm travels to Aiur.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. *'Day 9, Char Campaign': Arriving back at camp in the early morning, having seen and heard all that has transpired, an exhausted Raynor collapses into sleep. After sleeping through most of the day, Raynor briefs Cavez and Abernathy. He orders them to stockpile weapons and equipment so they can be ready to move at a moment's notice. In the meantime, he'll head off to try and secure an alliance with the protoss-either group. *'Day 15, Char Campaign': After nearly a week of searching, Raynor and his fellow scouting soldiers find the protoss-both groups of them facing off. As per the tenets of the Khala, Tassadar considers Zeratul and the Dark Templar heretics and duels his counterpart. Their warriors follow suit. The confrontation is broken off by the arrival of the zerg however. Tassadar leads his warriors into battle, despite the suicidal odds. Raynor reveals himself and convinces Zeratul that they have to retreat. Zeratul convinces Tassadar likewise and the protoss, along with Raynor and his companions, break away, Kerrigan's taunts and threats ringing in their ears, especially the claim that Aiur is under attack by the zerg, its location supplied by what she implies to be Zeratul. *Raynor contacts Cavez, ordering him to move out and head for the mountains. However, before they can do so, they come under attack by the zerg. Raynor tells them to dig in while he and the protoss come to aid them. They eventually arrive, finishing off the rest of the zerg. The terrans and protoss set off together for the mountains, despite the misgivings of some of Raynor's men. They set up camp in the mountains. *'Day 18, Char Campaign': Raynor confronts the misgivings of his men, telling them to at least consider the protoss as allies, if not friends. It's just as well, considering that a zerg force is closing in on their position. They decide to set up an ambush and thus whittle the Swarm's numbers. The ambush works perfectly and all of the zerg are killed. They move out to another location, knowing that the rest of the Swarm will soon arrive. This sets the scene for the course of events over the next week. All those present start acting on more friendly terms. *'Day 27, Char Campaign': The zerg invade Aiur, launching a massive assault across the entire planet that catches the protoss by surprise. Key to the assault is the force lead by the Overmind's new cerebrate, which is sent to recover one of the khaydarin crystals. The zerg reach the crystals and despite a fierce protoss counterattack, it's able to be harvested.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. The zerg are then sent to the site of a protoss temple, the site where the xel'naga first set foot upon the planet.Overmind: "Behold, there is a temple, not far from here, that lies upon ground most hallowed. Though I have born witness to the passing of countless millennia, the temple which you must assault is older by far. For it was constructed by my creators, the Xel'Naga, and it marks the site where the Xel'Naga first set foot upon Aiur." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The zerg are to destroy it, for it is only on this site that the Overmind can make itself manifest. Despite fierce protoss resistance, the temple is destroyed and the khaydarin crystal planted.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Using the crystal's power, the Overmind embeds itself in the very crust of the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Invasion of Aiur. (in English). 1998. *'Day 29, Char Campaign:' Two days after the zerg invasion, Executor Artanis is greeted by Judicator Aldaris. He is dispatched to Antioch to strengthen its defences,Aldaris: "The Conclave has dictated that our first priority is to strengthen our defenses. You must reinforce our outpost in Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall to the Zerg." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998 currently commanded by Praetor Fenix, who's withstood numerous zerg assaults over the last two days.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. *'Day 30, Char Campaign': With Artanis and his reinforcements, the protoss defenders are able to hold the line. **Tassadar, courtesy of Zeratul's powers, contacts Aldaris and Artanis on Aiur, informing them that killing the Cerebrates could be the key to defeat the zerg. Despite Aldaris' misgivings due to Tassadar's affiliation with the Dark Templar, he agrees to the proposal. Artanis will lure the zerg forces out, while Fenix preps his own warriors in order to assassinate the Cerebrate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Zeratul however has his misgivings, unsure if Templar energy will be truly able to harm the cerebrates. Tassadar's curiosity spikes at this and asks to be taught about the history and powers of the dark templar. Zeratul agrees. May *The Old Family children arrive at Shi. However, they find the mining station to be derelict.Ghost Academy 2's prequel portion counts backward from February 2500 to just before the first anniversary of Mengsk's inauguration. The timeline of events on Shi can be ascertained through this. *'Day 32, Char Campaign': The zerg attack again, but the combined protoss and terran forces are able to fend them off. They relocate to another valley. *'Day 33, Char Campaign': Zeratul resumes his history lessons. *'Day 45, Char Campaign': Zeratul reveals to Raynor the truth of his nightmares, how it's Kerrigan filtering away elements of her former psyche. As a result, a faint band of psionic ‘light’ exists between them, allowing the protoss to gauge how far away Kerrigan is. *'Day 48, Char Campaign:' Tassadar completes the Shadow Walk, officially becoming recognised as a Dark Templar, albeit keeping his original status. The zerg attack immediately afterwards, but are beaten back, thanks in no small part due to Tassadar's new powers. Raynor ‘hears’ an overlord and knows that they have to move out. Revealing this to those assembled, they resolve to use this ability to their advantage. *'Day 50, Char Campaign': At the end of the day, Zeratul, Raynor and Tassadar have devised their plan to attack Kerrigan. **The plan is executed; Raynor lures Kerrigan in by using the dreams to his advantage, luring the zerg into a valley. Their scouting overlord is immediately taken out, allowing Kerrigan to think that they're located there in force. She sends virtually her whole brood against them, but finds the valley empty. It's at this point that Tassadar and Zeratul, who have sneaked into the now virtually empty caves where the Cerebrate is, kill it, sending the zerg into a frenzy. As this happens, the terrans and protoss spring their trap, revealing themselves and mowing down the zerg. Kerrigan however, manages to prevail even when Raynor, Tassadar and Zeratul attack her at once. She escapes with the remains of her Brood. Zeratul and the Dark Templar meanwhile depart. **Aldaris and Artanis arrive at Char, accompanied by an entourage of protoss warriors. Aldaris declares that they're here to arrest Tassadar. Much against his will, Artanis is forced to comply. Tassadar is willing to submit himself before the Conclave, but asks that he be allowed to find Zeratul and the Dark Templar first. Much to Aldaris's disgust, Artanis agrees to support him. At the same time, Raynor receives a transmission from Horner, who's arrived in the Hyperion. Raynor resolves to see things through to the end and agrees to help Tassadar and Artanis. **One hour later, Aldaris contacts Artanis, ordering that he abandon his "mad scheme". Ultimately however, Artanis sides with Tassadar in his search for the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. **Zeratul and the Dark Templar are rescued from the zerg. They agree to accompany Tassadar back to Aiur.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Char Campaign Ends June *'June 4': Now under the Terran Dominion, Maltair IV is invaded by the zerg.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. *'June 7': Tensions run high in light of Colin Phash's psychic abilities. The zerg renew their assault. In the end, Colin and his father, Corbin are the only survivors. *'June 8': Colin and Corbin reunite. Late *Tassadar and his followers make landfall on Aiur, greeted by a rejuvenated Fenix. The Conclave is less welcoming however, and battle begins between those who follow Tassadar and those who follow the Conclave's will.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998.The time it takes to reach Aiur from Char is not directly specified, but from Queen of Blades, the travel time is established at around 2-3 weeks. As such, the point of return can be approximated. Eventually, Tassadar gives himself up to the Conclave in order to avoid further bloodshed.Tassadar: "Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Zeratul and his Dark Templar disappear.Fenix: "Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. **With the aid of Raynor, Tassadar's followers rescue him from the Conclave.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Zeratul reveals himself,Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. telling the protoss of the zerg's motives.Tassadar: "Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face." Zeratul: "Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true. The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints, and has at last come to finish the experiments they began so long ago." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. **The protoss launch an assault on the zerg hive clusters, Zeratul assassinating a pair of Cerebrates. The way to the Overmind is laid bare.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. **In one last battle, Tassadar, Raynor, Zeratul and those who follow them throw everything they have at the Overmind and its forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Through Tassadar's final sacrifice, the Overmind is slain.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. The Great War ends, the survivors being left to ponder the cost.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. **On Char, Kerrigan senses the destruction of the Overmind. She begins plans for her ascension. July *The Battle of Bhekar Ro occurs/ends.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5.From the time between the death of the Overmind and the length of events, the battle must at least end in this month. *Not long after these events, and indeed the fall of the Overmind, the Brood War begins.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *The Khalai Refugees begin to depart their ruined homeworld of Aiur for the planet Shakuras. There they form an alliance with the Nerazim there, but the zerg swarms pursue them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. August *Having retrieved the Uraj and the Khalis, the protoss unleash the power of the xel'naga temple on Shakuras, destroying all zerg on the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. *By this stage, Nova has progressed further in the Ghost Program in six months than most others have in a year. *Wrangler Malcolm Kelerchian is assigned to bring in a telepath by Arcturus Mengsk, hoping that he turns up dead in the process. On the eve of his departure, Kelerchian and Nova give their final farewells. *A drop pod seeds Shi with a zerg drone, courtesy of Arcturus Mengsk wishing to eradicate the Old Families.2011-09-29, Blizzplanet Review: StarCraft: Ghost — Spectres. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-10-02 A colony is established on the planet. September *Fenix and Jim Raynor return to Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. *A nuclear device is detonated in the heart of New Antioch by the brother of a Nerazim terrorist Fenix slew in 2497. Fenix and a Khalai Caste worker fight through the underground railway system to find the terrorists, and kill their leader.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. *The zerg come into contact with the terrans on Shi, resulting in casualties for the latter species. *General Edmund Duke and the remnants of Alpha Squadron are retrieved from Bhekar Ro.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *An alliance between the UED Expeditionary Fleet and the Confederate Resistance Forces led by Lieutenant Samir Duran,Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. defeats the Dominion city of Boralis, Braxis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Before the rest of the Dominion becomes aware of the battle, tac-teams decrypt the computer codes, giving the UED and Confederates access to Mengsk's information,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. such as his schedule. A Confederate team led by Captain Angelina Emillian tries to kill Arcturus Mengsk, who is in a vulnerable position on Umoja at the time.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6.These events occur six months after the founding of the Dominion. Their timing can thus be derived from its founding. **Within a few days, the Dominion Armada reacts to the attacks by battling the UED Fleet at Dylar IV. However, they are defeated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. September/October *The Brood War ends,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemies. (in English). 2010. Kerrigan having gained complete dominion over the zerg. Despite this, she is unable to shake the feeling that another threat lurks beyond her sight. Regardless, she begins preparing for the trials yet to come.And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char, Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over the horizon, Kerrigan could only stare off into the vastness of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow victory and of the trials yet to come... StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. **Arcturus Mengsk returns to Korhal to begin reconstruction of the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. **Jim Raynor, Zeratul and Artanis return to Shakuras. Artanis begins the process of rebuilding protoss civilization.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Post-Brood War *Zeratul and Raynor depart Shakuras. Zeratul begins searching for the truth of the xel'naga's apparent return.Derived from Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 October *The terrans on Shi counterattack. However, the zerg prove too numerous and only the Old Family children remain. They begin rigging BDE drills as weapons. December *'December': The Old Family children take the fight to the zerg, but as before, the aliens are too many. Only a few escape to safe haven, including the Kusinis Twins. They begin broadcasting a distress signal. Misc. Events The general timing of these events are known, but not exactly. *After the fall of the Confederacy, Theodore Pierce undergoes neural resocialization in order to serve the newly formed Terran Dominion. He enters Dominion service as a ghost later in the year.Ghost Profile: Pierce. Ghost Profile: Pierce, accessed on 2016-03-24 Great War *An insurrection on Brontes IV occurs. At this point in time, the Confederacy is still active.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media (in English). 1998. *Alpha Squadron forces are ordered to deal with notorious pirate Alan Schezar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. They discover that the pirate has taken control of zerg through its cerebrate. Praetor Mojo contacts them and urges the terrans not to destroy the cerebrate, as it would drive the zerg insane and allow Schezar to escape in the chaos. The commander disobeys Mengsk's orders and rescues the protoss in return for their aid.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. **Mojo is rescued along with the Danimoth and Warbringer. They subsequently head for Aiur to where Schezar has established himself in an old protoss fortress.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2B: "The Rescue" (in English). 1998. **Schezar's pirates and zerg are destroyed by the combined forces, though Schezar himself is never found. This occurs after the Fall of Tarsonis, but at some point after the original skirmishs with Schezar, with the zerg on Aiur at this point, yet the Conclave still in control.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. Post-Great War *The Dominion Engineering Corps carries out repairs on numerous space platforms.1998-10-09, Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2009-07-17 Brood War *Various battles are fought during the Brood War. Sites of these battles include Urthos III,Meat Grinder. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Graschek,2000-01-14, Dead End. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11. Anselm, Asteria,Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. and an area referred to as the Abattoir.1999-07-30, Abattoir. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-09 Post Brood-War *Alexei Stukov is revived by the cerebrate Kaloth.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12. *Valerian Mengsk and his mother continue drifting between various Umojan moons and the few space platforms not destroyed in the Brood War. *Colin Phash goes on the run from the Dominion who wants him for his psionic powers while his father Corbin seeks asylum in the Umojan Protectorate.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. **Colin is eventually conscripted into the Ghost Program while his father and Minister Jorgensen plan to expose the program's true nature. **Corbin Phash continues to be an outspoken opponent of the Terran Dominion. In response, a Dominion ghost is sent to assassinate him (and fails). Meanwhile, Colin Phash is inducted as a ghost trainee, undergoing a memory wipe.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Contradicted Dates Some previous calculations placed the latter part of the into 2501. Earlier figures are recorded below: *Six months between Nova's enslavement by Fagin/the start of Kelerchian's search for her and the Fall of TarsonisDeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. were retconned to be much shorter (approximately one and a half months) by StarCraft: Book 1. *The dates April 23rd and May 5th have been given for the UED's capture of the Overmind and its victory report respectively.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. However, these are dates from a UED-specific calendar (in which the year 2500 is listed as "872") used by the report. *Arcturus Mengsk carries out an overhaul of the Ghost Program, namely the termination of half its agents.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. (Previous information had established this date as 2502 or later.)Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. *The Story So Far prologue of Legacy of the Void presents a different timeline of events for the Great War, compressing many of the events of Episodes II and III into a single timeframe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. *January 3, 2500: Raynor allies with Tassadar on Antiga Prime.StarCraft Hidden Missions *January 12, 2500: Operation Silent Scream is carried out. References Notes Category:Timeline